To Max and Fang, with Love
by Fandomsrule10
Summary: This will be a series of song-fics leading up to Max and Fang's marriage and past. FAX all the way. After Nevermore, but the world isn't in ruins. I hope you will give it a shot. Here's a snippit of the first chapter: He had his arms and wings wrapped possessively. They all went to their respective rooms, falling asleep almost instantly, but Fang stayed up with Max, soothing her.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey, Internet! So, erm... I'm new to the whole songfic thing. Please be kind with how you rate my work please! I will take offers for scenarios and dedicate that chapter to you or what you want it to be dedicated to. I don't do rated M fics, so please don't put me in that position. You're probably not even reading at this point, but please read this until the end then exit out of it. RR, please! And... I obviously don't own Maximum Ride or any song used for this fanfic. Thanks!

* * *

><p>"I Swear This Time I Mean It" by Mayday Parade<p>

* * *

><p><p>

Max was so tired when she and the Flock arrived at the Florida beach house, provided to them by CSM. They had three bedrooms and Gazzy and Iggy shared one, Nudge and Angel another, so Max and Fang in the last one. Angel obviously planned this for them, the idea popping up with one of Angel's sly grin when choosing rooms. It was 2:30 where they were, Max finally coaxed asleep by Fang's voice.

"I'm not ever going to leave you again. You saved the world and I won't ever leave you. I'll scare away your nightmares. Max, I'll be by your side, I'll always have you in my sight," Fang whispered to Max's sleeping form.

He had his arms and wings wrapped possessively. They all went to their respective rooms, falling asleep almost instantly, but Fang stayed up with Max, soothing her into a sweet slumber. She looked peaceful as she slept with a small smile on her lips, so Fang couldn't help but smile softly as she tried to snuggle closer into his bare chest.

She mumbled in her sleep, Fang picking up only a few words every few sentences. He hummed softly in her ear, trying to wipe away the frown beginning on her forehead. He wanted her to have a peaceful sleep, so badly he wanted this, so badly that it hurt as she writhed around subconsciously.

"Don't leave," he made out of Max's hushed voice. She mouthed words, then voiced more. "Hurts... The School... Torture... Help," she rasped.

Fang tucked her in under his chin and her squirming lessened a bit. Max gripped at his bare back with desperate hands.

Although Fang just wanted her to sleep so she wasn't always exhausted, he couldn't wait to have to wake her up. This wasn't because he didn't like having Max curled up against him, because Fang loved that, but because he hated her being in pain. Fang knew he had no right to love or have love from Max, and he despised himself for making her sad, but he needed her like the oxygen he breathed and the food he ate.

She woke up with a painful gasp and pulled back- just a bit- to see Fang watching her with sad eyes. "Fang," she breathed. He didn't mind her nails digging into his back. "Fang, you're here. Oh, stars, you didn't leave me. I thought- You were gone, disappeared."

"Never again, Max, I'm not ever leaving you again. It breaks my heart and hurts you so much more. I don't want to hurt you anymore."

She hugged him, hard, pressing her sobbing form against him with all the desperateness she had in her being. Max pulled back again, and Fang gave her a kiss on the lips. It was soft and sweet and long and loving.

"I'm so sorry, Max. I'll never leave you again. I haven't ever meant to hurt you like I did. I'm so stupid." Max crushed her lips onto his and went for a deep kiss. It lasted for just a small while because Max was breathless at the moment.

3:15. "You need sleep, love. Close you eyes. I'm right here,and I'll be here when you wake up." She nodded and put her head down onto his shoulder.

"Sing me a melody?" Max begged, tears still trailing her face. "I won't be able to get to sleep. Fang, I need you so badly. Dammit, I need you to be here when I wake up."

He began humming a tune, sweet and soft. "_And I'll be you memory_" his voice floated to her ears with a soft, low tone, soothing her doubts into a dark corner. Her breathing evened out after a many minutes.

He tried not to stutter over the tune of the song as she sank into a more peaceful slumber than before. She moved her arms to be against his chest, and he wrapped his arms around her and too her wrists in his hands. "Never going to leave. I love you, Max." He looked at her scars, the ones that marred her beautiful face and arms and legs, he forgot what they were from and labeled these scars to be part of her charm. She was tough, she was strong, she was stubborn, she was cocky, but in those sweet moments between them, she let down her tough-guy act, left go of her strength and gave herself to him, was willing and listened to Fang, let him take stress off her shoulders, she didn't need comebacks and sass and sarcasm with him.

'Course, he didn't get any sleep that night, chasing away her bad dreams, but he couldn't bring himself to care. Max woke up in her lovers arm, silently reassuring her that he was forever by her side. Fang had been staring at her as she pulled back in his arms. He reluctantly let her go, and propped himself up on an arm.

"Good morning, Beautiful," he greeted her with a smile.

"Hey, Fang. How much sleep did you get?" she asked as her hand came up to touch the small bags under his eyes. When Fang's response was a shrug, Max's eyes softened incredibly. "Sweet, sweet Fang, why didn't you go to sleep after I did?" Again his response was a shrug. Max gave him a disapproving look. She have him a soft, quick peck on the lips. "Sorry about last night," Max said softly to her only love. He gave her a quirked eyebrow. "Well, for keeping you up...and for the marks on your back. I was accidentally digging my nails into your back; I can feel where I was gripping your back." Fang kissed her collarbone softly.

"I don't care, love." He kissed her again, a bit harder, on her collarbone. "You could've drawn blood, and I wouldn't care." His breath tickled her neck as he came to kiss behind her ear. "I love you, my dear, did you know that?" He smirked as he felt her shiver, loving the effect he had on her.

The next night in Florida was spent with Max curled in Fang's grasp. "Fang, darling, you need to go to bed. Don't try to tell me you're not exhausted. Barely any sleep two days ago, none yesterday, and you say you'll fall asleep after me? Bull. Please, get to sleep. I know of you're given the choice, you'll be up all night again. I don't want you passing out."

Fang shook his head. "I swear on chocolate chip cookies and my love for Maximum Ride, I will go to sleep after you fall asleep." She eyed his wearily, but laid down anyways. He began humming again for her, before she had to ask.

As her breathing evened out gradually, he kissed her forehead, whispering to her sweet nothings. "I love you, Maximum Rode, with all my heart and soul."

As he kept up his humming and sweet nothings, he realized something. Max had his heart. Max could crush his soul. All she had to say we're four words... "I don't love you." Fang wouldn't be able to go on another day. Without Max, he had nothing. At least when he left, she had the Flock... He didn't even have that.

All of his wishes for him and Max would be crushed into dust and heartbreak with four measly words...and it'd be all his fault. His arms, currently resting lazily around her hips, tightened as he put his head down on the pillow Max's head was on, and tried to get some rest.

Fang knew he would always be in love with Maximum Ride, and Max about Fang. They both knew the other would be the death of them.

* * *

><p>AN: soooo... You made it this far! Give me your thoughts, good or bad, I don't care. Constructive criticism is welcomed. I will update every 5 or so reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Than, you to my three reviewers. It means a lot to me that you'd take your time to give me your thoughts. Here's the next chapter. All rights go to James Patterson and He is We. I own nothing except the plot!**

-/:;));:/-:())(;3-4)$(4/-

**"Skip To The Good Part" He is We**

-/:;));:/-/:;));:-/:()-/-

"Fang? Fang, where have you been?" Max asked frantically as he seemed to come through the bedroom wall. Then she remembered Fang's camouflages kills. "Shit, Fang. Don't do that to me. What are you doing in my room, anyways?" It was a few months after Max had saved the world and the American government gave her and Fang and the Flock a large plantation-like house. Even though they had this house, the others usually stayed at Dr. M's.

Fang gave one of his signature smiles and Max heart skipped a beat and let her butterflies stir from their slumber in her stomach. She tried not to blush, but probably failed miserably. Wednesday night, will you go on a date with me?" he asked out of the blue. "Dr. M said she'd watch the kids for the rest of the week, so we have the entire house to ourselves until next Monday."

Warily, Max agreed, not sure how to react to Fang's elaborate plans to get some alone time for the two of them. "I love you, Maximum," Fang said as he took a step forward, silently asking for permission. She closed the gap between them and kissed Fang deeply. Their tongues battle for dominance, but Max gave in a let Fang explore her mouth. He let his tongue run across her teeth and lips over and over again.

Out of breath, Max broke the kiss, her butterflies rousing up a storm in her gut and she could only figure it was from the firework explosion's feeling. "Stars. You don't know the affect you have on me, Fang. I love you so much."

The next morning, as Fang hummed a lullaby into a sleeping Max's ear, she awakes in his arms. "Good morning, love." He kissed her forehead and smiled at her. He was giving her love, even as a cranky morning person. In response to his greeting, she grumbled something along the lines of 'bah humbug,' but Fang thinks it was just him.

"I guess I'll have to wake you up my way, then," Fang said with a sigh. A deep kiss, an affectionate and soft bite, and his warm breath traveling down her cold neck with a quiver and another soft kiss seemed to wake her up enough to have Fang's lips back up to hers.

"What do you have planned for me tonight, Fang?" she murmurs into his lips. He shakes his head and returns to kissing her sweetly.

They had a romantic picnic with Italian, courtesy of Iggy's vast knowledge of cooking. He had gotten on one knee. He had pulled out the traditional ring. He first gave the parody of his speech. Then came the real words.

"Maximum Ride, I'll never love another woman. I know we're only 18, but I don't want anyone to get you unless it's me. I get so jealous when I see you with other boys and you're oblivious to their hitting on you. You're so beautiful and strong and courageous and everything I'll ever want. I love you with all of my being." Max was crying, silent tears streaming down her face. She was so glad there wasn't anyone around at all, or she was positive she would've run. But there wasn't. And she didn't. "I know you think this type of thing is stupid, and I know that you have gushy romance, but Max, love, I can't be with anyone else and it'd hurt me to no end if you were to love another person. Every scar, every broken part of your ears, it's all perfect to me. It's all I've ever wanted. I don't want a fake. Please, Maximum, my dear, please say you'll marry me?" Max was positive she was about to faint, her head spinning like a record.

Over and over and over she said yes. Over and over. She'd never be ashamed for that though, because she knew Fang wouldn't judge her for that. He put the diamond-banded ring on her left ring finger. "How..?" was all her mouth would let her say. He got up off of his knee and Max tackled him to the ground, kissing him loving, more loving,y than she had in such a long time.

Forever. Max was getting married and she wasn't backing out of this one. Max promised Fang she wouldn't run away so long as it was only a small wedding, filled with personal guests only. Fang consented without even attempting to put up a fight. Max was working 6:45am to 7:30pm for CSM, doing campaigns and overlooking projects to help with global warming and pollution, then at home she was up at 5:30am, looking over wedding plans from after she got dressed until 6:30am and would arrive home at 7:45, working on more wedding plans until10:00 when Fang could finally convince Max to lay down for sleep. He tried to get Max let Fang help, but she'd say no, she has it under control. This took dedication and Fang was eternally grateful when Dr. M gave her Tuesdays off along with the weekends.

That time period while Fang was gone was a disaster. She wasn't a mutant on the run when he left, she wasn't a strong warrior after he left, she was a normal teenager who was going through severe depression after their rock, the most important person in their life's just disappeared.

Max was thoroughly confused on how, a) she wasn't a complete wreck who pushed Fang away, or b) wasn't acting like a fangirl after the other half of her ultimate OTP was killed off. Max was never going to underestimate romance and live ever again. She decided she wouldn't take Fang's love for granted, but would savor and cherish it.

It was their first date again, in Max's head, in Hawaii. He had gotten rid of Brigid just so he could be with her. And shed thought he didn't love her enough to get over himself and suck up his pride. Then it was the first time Fang left, with the boys of the Flock, and Max knew Fang would be back after Ari left. So technically, that couldn't be counted as a heartbreak. She understood why he left. She would've done the same thing, Max realizes as she looked back on it.

Then her memory jumped to Fang leaving her a note and twenty years of waiting... That didn't happen. She cringed at the memory and buried her head against the sleeping Fang, who was wrapped around her in an attempt to warn anyone who came to steal her she was already taken by him. She kissed his chest and his neck and Fang moaned in his sleep, tightening his grip on her more.

It was their honeymoon, and after all of the business of the day, Max just wanted to be alone with Fang, so at the end of the day, when it was just them, with no one around, it was the best time of her tragic life.

_I'm ready for anything, for the maximum._

_A/N Review please! Tell me what you thought. Also, I have all the way to their wedding planned, but don't know a good song for it. Suggestions?_


End file.
